Just as I Imagined
by Confidential Brunette
Summary: Using his fingers as his guide, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips, "Just as I imagined, you're absolutely beautiful." Takes place immediately after 3x16. A/A one-shot.


**Hey! *waves nervously* So, I'm new to this fandom after a friend of mine introduced me to Covert Affairs and I've been hooked on ever since! I fell in love with our dynamic duo from the first episode itself, buy seriously, how can anyone resist Auggie? :P **

**Anyway, here's my first CA fic! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Auggie?" Annie asked, pulling away to take in a lungful of air, "Do you…uh-"

"Not tonight Walker," he answered, gazing somewhere towards her left ear, "But there's one thing I want to make sure…" he paused, taking a deep breath, "Be my girlfriend?" It took him quite a while to gather up the courage to tell her what he had told her tonight and he wanted to make sure that she was on the same page as him.

"I have my gun stashed here, inside the bedside drawer," she said, grinning, completely side-stepping the question, fully knowing how nervous he was.

It a lot to make August Anderson nervous.

His smile remained light, "Umm..okay?" he asked, a mild look of confusion on his face, still nervous as she hadn't answered his question.

"In case you were coming here for a one night stand," she teased, tapping his nose with her fore-finger.

"Is that really what you thought?" he asked, hurt etched across his face, as he pulled away from her.

Annie grasped his arm, "Hell no! I mean..I was just kidding Auggie," she whispered weakly, cursing herself mentally. _Why couldn't she have answered with a simple yes?_

"One of the worst things about being blind is not able to actually see the person," he grumbled as he leaned against the headboard, a relieved Annie sitting between his legs.

"So why don't you see me?" It was a simple question. She wanted to know how he thought she looked, than from all the comments from Stu, Barber and the other co-workers.

She turned around to face him, straddling his lap. He took a deep breath, a look of concentration on his face, "'Kinda reminds me of the time in the surveillance van," he chuckled, "And I had so badly wanted to kiss you that time," he whispered, as he slowly moved towards her, their lips only a millimeter apart. Sighing softly, Annie closed the gap between them, both their lips moving with complete synchronization as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, enjoying his surprised groan. She fisted her hand in his incredibly soft hair as his hands roamed her back, slipping under her t-shirt to caress her skin, pulling her even closer to him.

"I thought you said that you wanted me to see you?" he asked, his voice slightly hoarse as they broke apart for air, "Can I?"

Without answering, she guided his hands to her face, as his long fingers mapped out the various contours of her face. His slightly calloused finger-tips traced the outer shell of her ear, her eye-brows, the small ridge along her nose and finally her lips. He traced an outline of her lips, then stroking the soft flesh as they both sighed in contentment. Using his fingers as his guide, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips, "Just as I imagined, you're absolutely beautiful."

She opened her eyes slowly, almost forgetting that she had closed them, "Thank you," she whispered, as she settled back against him, resuming their original position.

"I'm gonna take you on a proper date," he announced, playing with the strands of her hair, "On Friday."

"I still haven't answered your question," she teased, as she laced their fingers together, "What if I say no?"

"Well, there is Bea…" he trailed off, grinning as she smacked him lightly on his arm, "They can have you arrested for assaulting a blind guy."

"Blind, my ass," she muttered, "I thought you said that she wore too much perfume?"

"Okay, umm..Janet form Public Relations."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "No freakin' way Anderson," she exclaimed, pulling his tie to bring him closer to her, "I'm your girlfriend."

He grinned, "I knew you'd say yes. Who wouldn't?"

"Can you stay the night?"

He nodded his assent, "Annie, look at me! How can a blind guy walk in a weather like this?"

"You know," she muttered as they both lay down on the bed, facing each other, "A simple yes would have sufficed."

"I could say the same thing to you," he retorted, untying his tie and throwing it in a random direction.

"Touché."

"Sweet dreams Annie," he whispered as she mumbled a sleepy good-night, kissing her hair softly as he pulled her closer together, falling asleep with a smile on his face, the first time after many days.

* * *

**I freakin' LOVED the season 3 finale! It was so….AAHHH! I tend to fan-girl a lot! Summer needs to get here already, I NEED SEASON 4! Right, so, I'm just gonna go…over there *points in a vague direction***

**Anyways, leave a review! Please?**

**Cheers,**

**CB**


End file.
